Sex on the beach
by Miss Nakami
Summary: Décidément, Aomine se laissait vraiment emporter par ses hormones, peu importe l'endroit... / DÉFI N 3: plus d'infos à l'intérieur! Attention, PWP et Kise est OOC! /


Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Voilà un Os écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour donner un peu de "piment" à l'art de la fanfiction.

Les règles sont simples, des contraintes à respecter, des mots imposés, un thème et une date butoir.

 _Défi n°3_

 _Thème_ : sexe dans un lieu public ou en public

 _Mots imposés_ : échouer, moustaches, père, dinosaure, yeux

Date: 13/07

Participantes (je vous invite chaudement à lire toutes les fics du défi, elles font toutes du super travail !): Futae, Miss Yuki 66, Syrielle's, wado21, Miss Nakami, yuhonorine, Nemeseia, Lawiki, Arthygold

Si vous souhaitez participer à un prochain défi ou en proposer d'autres, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en PM!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Petite parenthèse: Le monde de KNB appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki et Kise est très OOC. Bonne lecture une nouvelle fois!

* * *

"Attends, quoi, ici? Mais t'es malade Daiki?

-Je vais parfaitement bien et j'en suis sûr: je te veux maintenant."

Kise soupira. Pour une fois que le couple partait en vacances à la plage tous les deux, il fallait que le métis ait des envies lubriques alors qu'ils étaient dans la mer, entouré d'enfants et de parents!

"Mais t'es pas bien ma parole. J'ai pas envie de faire un porno en direct!

\- T'inquiète, j'ai trouvé un petit coin un peu éloigné... S't'euplé, Ryou..."

Et merde. Aomine le savait, ce surnom avait le don de faire fondre le blond, et l'utilisait souvent à ses fins. Celui-ci soupira finalement, puis céda:

"Ok. Mais je te préviens, si on se fait chopper, je te castre."

Un brillant sourire éclaira le visage de son amant, qui s'empressa de l'embrasser et de l'emmener derrière un rocher assez imposant et à moitié immergé. Aussitôt cachés, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, en oubliant presque de respirer. Un fin filet de bave s'échappa de leur bouche, coulant le long du cou de Kise, qui laissa sortir des petits couinements.  
Daiki cessa le baiser pour embrasser la mâchoire carrée, mordiller le haut du cou pâle, pour finalement descendre le long de la jugulaire avec sa langue. Sa respiration chaude sur le sillon humide fit frissonner son amant, qui dût se mordre la main pour éviter de gémir bruyamment. Le bleu savait que ça rendait son homme fou, ce qui le faisait continuer encore et encore tout le long du torse en face de lui, mordillant à l'occasion un téton ou un bout de peau.

Ryouta avait finalement laissé sa main libre sur les cheveux bleus de son vis-à-vis, afin de garder les pieds sur terre mais aussi un semblant d'équilibre. Même s'ils étaient ensemble depuis presque trois ans, la langue d'Aomine le rendait toujours aussi fou. Il entoura les hanches de son amant de ses jambes musclées, pour ne pas se retrouver au fond de l'eau et ne pas glisser; ainsi, il sentit très distinctement l'érection de bleu contre son intimité, ce qui le rendit encore plus fébrile et envieux de la suite, qu'il connaissait presque par coeur désormais.  
Ryouta lâcha douloureusement sa main, marquée profondément par ses dents:

"Putain, Daiki...

\- Tu veux quelque chose, Ryou? Sourit narquoisement le bleu, le visage juste au-dessus de l'eau.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, connard!"

 _Ooh, un Kise vulgaire est un Kise impatient et_ _excité_ , pensa le bleu.

"Hum, non, je ne sais pas...

\- Par les putain de _moustaches_ de ta grand-mère, tu vas me prendre ouais ?"

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Aomine enleva rapidement leur caleçon de bain, et interrogea du regard son compagnon. Celui-ci lui confirma qu'il aurait besoin d'une préparation, même rapide, pour souffrir le moins possible. L'ancien as de Too lui inséra donc un doigt -humidifié avec l'eau de mer, s'il vous plait-, qui passa sans aucun soucis. Après quelques vas et viens, il enchaina un deuxième puis un troisième, tout en ondulant contre son compagnon.

" Tu attends quoi? Que je me transforme en _dinosaure_? Dépêche-toi de me la mettre!

\- Puisque la princesse le demande si gentiment..."

Aomine retira rapidement ses doigts, et les remplaça par quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros et long. Kise poussa un gémissement à la limite du hurlement lorsque son homme fut totalement en lui. Il ferma ses _yeux_ noisettes, laissant quelques larmes s'écouler le long de ses joues, rapidement réceptionnées par une langue chaude et douce. Malgré leurs -très- nombreuses fois, il ressentait toujours cette petite douleur, surtout quand son homme le préparait aussi rapidement.

Daiki le savait, et il attendait toujours que le blond fasse le premier mouvement pour être sûr qu'il soit à son aise; ainsi, lorsque son compagnon amorça un mouvement de hanche, le bleu put se laisser totalement aller. Il le pilonna dans un rythme irrégulier, presque euphorique de retrouver l'étroitesse de son homme qui lui manquait tout le temps.

Ryouta finit par embrasser son as aussi passionnément que possible, pour éviter que ses gémissement ne s'entendent trop. Le baiser était brouillon, saccadé et les lèvres ne se rejoignaient pas toujours, mais c'est comme ça qu'ils s'aimaient.  
Le bleu abandonna finalement la bouche du blond pour passer dans son cou, et mordit la jonction entre la clavicule et le cou, qu'il savait être un point très sensible du blond. Aussitôt, des petits cris se firent entendre.

"Putain, Dai... Je- Je vais..

\- Viens mon ange, laisse-toi aller, je suis là..."

Il n'y avait qu'au moment de la jouissance qu'Aomine se permettait d'être tendre, car il savait que Kise était trop loin dans le plaisir pour vraiment comprendre ce qu'il racontait, et qu'il adorait entendre sa voix, alors rauque dans ces instants. Ces précieuses petites secondes faisaient parties des préférées de l'ancien As, car c'était celles où il pouvait tout dire à son amour, sans craindre son jugement ou sa moquerie.

C'était assez étrange, mais Aomine avait toujours cette peur que le blond parte pour voir mieux ailleurs: il avait toujours ce doute immense d' _échouer_ , et que Ryouta mette fin à leur relation à cause de cela. Pour lui, il voulait être parfait, sans défaut, cette personne rassurante chez qui son ange viendrait toujours se réfugier lorsqu'il se sentait mal. Lui qui se vantait à tous les coins de rue que personne ne pouvait le battre, et donc par conséquent, que personne n'était meilleur que lui, avait peur que son compagnon cesse de croire en lui pour voir ailleurs.

Pour ne pas sombrer encore plus dans ses sombres pensées, Aomine caressa doucement l'engin de son amoureux, afin de le faire venir plus rapidement, ce qui avait l'air d'assez bien fonctionner, puisque le blond vint dans un long gémissement qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son prénom. Le bleu sourit, fier de lui, et le suivit dans un gémissement encore plus rauque que les précédents. Il posa son front sur l'épaule de son homme, en lui embrassant doucement la peau à proximité.

Le silence régna en maitre pendant quelques minutes, où ils ne firent que de se caresser lentement et langoureusement, en s'embrassant aussi quelque fois tout ce qui était à la hauteur de leurs lèvres. Jusqu'à...

"Bordel Daiki! T'aurai pu faire gaffe, t'es vraiment qu'un con!"

Ah, Kise venait de sortir de sa transe post-coït et de voir les nombreux suçons qui parsemaient son corps de rêve. Daiki sourit, fier d'avoir pu montrer que le blond était à lui.

"Comment on va faire pour rejoindre nos serviettes maintenant? Il est hors de question que des familles me voient avec pleins de suçons partout! Et en plus, tu as pensé à mon travail? J'ai pas le droit d'avoir de marques corporelles! Je vais me faire déf-"

Bam, encore des lèvres sur les siennes. Décidément, Daiki adorait cette technique pour faire taire son homme.

"On n'a qu'à profiter du coucher de soleil. Après, tous les chiards et leur _père_ seront partis, et on pourra rentrer tranquillement."

Le bleu s'installa donc à côté de son blond, à moitié immergé dans l'eau, et regarda l'horizon se teinter d'or et de rose. Le blond, prit au dépourvu, finit par s'assoir lui aussi, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Totalement détendu, il profita de ce moment calme et romantique avant le retour dans le chaos de son quotidien avec son bronzé.

"Bon, on remet ça? C'est quand même vachement long!"

Et merde. Le calme attendra encore un peu.


End file.
